


【辰玟+寅】小孩小孩

by prcsapple



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prcsapple/pseuds/prcsapple
Summary: 我們生一個吧
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Kudos: 5





	【辰玟+寅】小孩小孩

*同居戀人，帶娃設定  
*私設有，年齡操作有，OOC注意

「唔⋯⋯」突如其來壓上的重量迫使他撐開沉重的眼皮，睡眼惺忪的黃鉉辰打算拉起調皮的戀人好好欺負一番，立刻被一巴掌拍得上火。定睛一瞧發現下手的不是最熟悉的人，甚至不是會糊自己滿臉口水的小狗狗，出乎意料的一張稚嫩小臉衝著他發出尖銳的嘎嘎笑聲。

「金昇玟你什麼時候背著我有孩子了－－」

淒厲的呼喊直要掀掉屋頂，嘎咪還替主人抱不平一般吠了幾聲，金昇玟按著太陽穴踏進房間，就看見近乎崩潰的男友被小惡魔揪著頭髮當騎馬打仗，黃鉉辰彷彿看到救星般迅速甩開小孩在床鋪，扒住金昇玟的腰鬼哭神嚎，「說！你什麼時候和什麼人生了這孩子！不會是我的吧？」

「不是啊，也沒看你大肚子啊，前陣子我也都沒在裡面⋯⋯」親上對方的小腹意識混沌地嘀咕，黃鉉辰的胡言亂語獲得了無言的白眼。金昇玟紅了臉頓時無力感倍增，似教訓似安撫地敲了敲男友的額頭，還要探頭看著床上與狗狗玩鬧的孩子，「去洗把臉醒一醒！今天我們要照顧精寅！」

「你姊怎麼會突然要我們幫忙帶小孩？」黃鉉辰看著金昇玟笨拙餵飯的樣子被逗樂了，分明也還是孩子的戀人哄起孩子看來還十分有模有樣，只是舀了番茄的湯匙送到梁精寅嘴邊，他卻不領情地撇開頭打死不張嘴。

「不要吃番茄！」又被細小的抗議胡鬧拒絕，金昇玟不屈不撓地又遞上去好幾次，差點要強行塞進頑強緊閉的小嘴，他過於認真地噘起嘴回應著黃鉉辰，「啊－－臨時有事情找不到人幫忙，一早就帶精寅來找我了。」

「哦哦。」黃鉉辰伸手戳了梁精寅肉肉的嬰兒肥，靈光一閃吸引孩子的注意大聲嚷嚷：「呀梁精寅我們來比賽，誰先吃完就贏了！」

梁精寅水靈靈的眼睛閃著心動的光芒，小手握緊了湯匙立刻努力地扒起飯吃，期間還偷偷抬眸用犀利又小瞧人的目光望向大哥哥。黃鉉辰孩子氣的勝負欲一下子沒忍住，瞬間塞了滿嘴食物，瞪大了眼珠發出挑釁，最終傻得嗆到自己。

「吃掉番茄了，好孩子！」金昇玟寵溺地揉亂梁精寅的頭髮，遞上一顆糖作為吃光光的鼓勵，孩子回以他欣喜又有點害羞的燦笑，黃鉉辰則只得到一杯無情無味的水充當安慰。

吃飽飯後特別精力充沛，童心未泯的兩人成了梁精寅最好的玩伴。

追著嘎咪跑得滿屋子雞飛狗跳，還要一直拼命地制止梁精寅頑皮去抓搖晃的狗尾巴，結果遭到毒害的就像早上一樣是黃鉉辰的頭髮。

玩到起勁的黃鉉辰索性扛起梁精寅坐在他肩頭，任由小孩一聲令下、拉扯髮絲當作操控方向，長手長腳在客廳裡東奔西走齊力對抗金昇玟大魔王。

「嘎啊啊啊啊－－」發出奇特的吼叫張牙舞爪，金昇玟出乎意料的是最投入遊戲的人，猙獰起面孔追殺默契十足的菜鳥勇者組合，嘴裡還會自行製造武器相交、拳肉互碰的音效。三個男孩一直玩到累攤在地上，才結束了這場世紀大對決。

「你看鉉辰哥哥的頭髮。」真的玩得太瘋，黃鉉辰過長的瀏海被汗濕得凌亂地貼在鬢邊，鳥巢般的頭頂則是梁精寅的傑作，金昇玟抬手撩起髮絲替他收到耳後，卻是笑得十分沒心沒肺。

「哥哥你掉進水裡哦！」罪魁禍首踢著小步伐繞圈圈起鬨，被數度攻擊的黃鉉辰暗暗咬牙，把他抓進懷裡好好照顧。梁精寅奮力地扭來扭去逃過撓癢癢，黃鉉辰只能無奈笑著鬆開禁錮，小孩子的力氣就是沒有用完的時候。

「昇mo！」順利掙脫後旋即撲進小舅舅張開的雙臂，軟軟的童音喚著發音不標準而格外可愛的愛稱。梁精寅其實很黏金昇玟，剛剛明明還分屬不同陣營，接下來又立刻化身跟屁蟲，霸佔金昇玟身邊的位子黏糊糊地抱抱。

這讓平常獨享黏人特權的黃鉉辰心裡有點不是滋味，但是不能和小孩記仇，他只好找大人算帳。

「精寅你幫我去拿一下拖把，謝謝呀。」準備晚餐期間金昇玟不小心翻倒了一地水，在一旁幫忙的小孩覺得被交付任務了而使命感覺醒，喊了一聲遵命總算不再跟緊緊。金昇玟撿起包裝簡單地處理了現場，突然貼上背心的溫度和靠上頸窩的重量讓他愣了半秒後後失笑，他的檸檬精絕對是吃醋了。

「昇mo。」黃鉉辰的聲音也有些軟糯得像小孩子，和著溫熱的鼻息打在金昇玟耳畔卻帶著幾分誘惑。他終於逮住梁精寅不在的空檔，伸出大手扣著腰窩摩挲，金昇玟瞇起眼左右張望了一回，才轉過身就被堵住嘴嚥下了嘮叨。

假日到這時間才交換第一個吻很是難得，黃鉉辰把金昇玟輕輕壓上冰箱，他的眼神危險而勾人，原本淺嘗輒止的吻變得深入。舌尖略奪著氧氣，試圖滿足他永遠不滿足的佔有欲。

也不管金昇玟慌張大於羞憤地拍開他不安分的手，黃鉉辰攬過細腰把手伸進對方褲子裡蹭過敏感的肌膚，全被早就靜靜站在廚房門口的梁精寅看得一清二楚。

聰明的孩子眨著骨碌碌的眼珠沒看漏黃鉉辰微微勾起的嘴角，小手一拍以小腦袋瓜領略了遊戲規則，他倏地拉下高個哥哥的外褲－－

「我贏了啊！我贏嗚啊啊啊啊啊！」

然後就是嘎咪被眾人嚇得胡亂逃竄，梁精寅跳過茶几和沙發甩開攻擊，黃鉉辰死命拉著褲頭腦羞地追殺小搗蛋鬼，金昇玟把廚房的髒亂拋到腦後，一心一意只想收拾大搗蛋鬼。

三匹脫疆野馬又一直追趕跑跳碰到姊姊來接孩子，臨別前梁精寅分別給舅舅和哥哥溫暖的擁抱，甜甜的笑臉完全俘虜了被累出感情的兩人，甚至約好下次再來完刺激的遊戲，差點沒把黃鉉辰恥到當場埋葬自己。

「昇玟喜歡小孩嗎？」溫暖的家裡熱鬧了一日變得尤其安靜，黃鉉辰一天以來終於得以黏在戀人身上。他看到金昇玟滿臉幸福地在他懷裡笑得開懷，還有嘎咪在腳邊跳上跳下，心底也泛起踏實的暖意。

「像精寅那麼可愛的當然喜歡啊。」

「那我們生一個吧。」


End file.
